Electrochemical cells include, for example, lithium-ion cells. Such cells may be characterized, for example, as to specific energy (e.g., Wh/kg or MJ/kg), energy density (Wh/l or MJ/l), specific power (W/kg), etc. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to electrochemical cells, for example, including lithium-ion cells.